


Welcome to Yandere Kpop Scenarios.

by LavendurMochi (orphan_account)



Series: YandereKpopScenarios [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Yandere, Yandere BTS, Yandere Exo, Yandere SVT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: These are works exported from my Tumblr because it's dying. It's all Yandere scenarios, comment if you want something written and I'll get back to you soonish.





	Welcome to Yandere Kpop Scenarios.

Hey guys! 

If you guys are from my Tumblr blog, welcome!!! Tumblr is crashing and burning, so I've moved all of my works here! Don't worry, you can still request things here, just do it in the comments or DM me on Twitter! 

My Twitter is LavendurUniverse. Follow me there <3

I'll be exporting all of my things onto here, and it might take a few days :( But it'll be fun once I get it up and running! 

Have fun! Be Good! 

(I'll also post the prompts on here with links to their original creators <3)


End file.
